Camilla Poindexter
Camilla Poindexter '''(also known as '''The Cali Cutthroat) is a bad girl replacement on season 8 of The Bad Girls Club. ''She replaced Gabrielle Victor in the eleventh episode. However, in the season finale, she was removed for a physical altercation with the girls in the house. Camilla was also the runner-up in the fourth season of Love Games: Bad Girls Need Love Too. Camilla has also appeared in many Bad Girls Club specials, such as the Top 10 OMGs and the pre-season episodes of Bad Girls Club: Atlanta and Bad Girls Club: Miami II''. Camilla appeared in the second season of Bad Girls All-Star Battle, however, she was eliminated and placed 10th in the competition. However, she is confirmed as an original in the thirteenth season of Bad Girls Club. Personality Camilla is a confident, independent, head strong individual. She doesntt put with a lot and always lets you know how she feels. She normally doesntt open up right away, but when she does, she is a kind hearted person. History Season 8 *Camilla was removed from the house in episode 13 after a physical altercation with Demitra & Amy. Love Games: (season 4) *Camilla was eliminated in episode 8. Bad Girls All-Star Battle (season 2) *Camilla was eliminated in episode 6. Season 13 Camilla was the first one to enter the house, stating that she wasn't there to fight. When Sarah arrives, Camilla instantly didn't like her because Sarah was talking about black girl's vagina. When Judi begins to go crazy, Camilla tries to help her into the room. When Camilla feels that Natalie is being fake, she comforts her and throws a drink in her face. Natalie then throws a bottle in her face. The two try to punch each other but miss. Camilla decides that she wants to go to church, and Redd comes along with her. The two are very touched by the service and form a very strong friendship. Camilla returns to find her eyelashes are stolen and comforts Judi. Judi tells her that she didn't take them. Rocky tells Camilla that Judi stole them (her eyelashes), and Camilla stops talking to Judi. While Camilla is getting her hair done, her and Natalie get into an argument. Redd and Jada try to calm her down while Rocky fights Natalie and pulls her hair. Redd jumps in during the fight between Natalie and Rocky and is sent home. When Redd is sent home, Camilla takes it very hard, considering her sisterly bond with Redd. Later on, Sarah, Jada, and Rocky get into a fight, and Camilla comforts Sarah, who is on her own after Judi and Natalie are sent home. Sarah asked her (Camilla) who she "fucks with" in the house, and Camilla said that the only person she trusts is Danni. Rocky, Jada, and Julie are offended by both Camilla saying that and for not coming to them after the fight. The house then splits into an even 3v3: Jada, Rocky, and Julie vs Camilla, Danni, and Sarah. During their trip in Hawaii, Jada tries to sit on Camilla's outstretched feet. Camilla and Jada then begin to have beef with each other. During the argument, Camilla, trying to rile Jada up, refers to Jada's mother as a "crackhead". Their trip ends with Camilla threatening to be sent home when she finds out that her camera is missing. She suspects Jada took it, however, Jada doesn't come clean about the theft until the reunion. When Rima arrives, she hangs out with Julie and Co., so Camilla doesn't really get the chance to bond with her. Camilla confronts Julie, who had been talking shit to Rima about Camilla's complaints concerning her missing (and also very broken, though she doesn't know that) camera. The two girls don't actually fight though, and Camilla continues to rant and rave about her camera. Camilla makes a lot of progressive steps with her mother during family day, and Camilla accompanies Danni during her dinner with her parents. As the girls approach the season's end, Camilla calls Jada to apologize about all the comments she had made about Jada's mother. Jada accepts Camilla's apology, and Camilla is the last one to leave the house. Despite Camilla and Jada making up, so to speak, they get into an altercation during the show's reunion, after Jada swings on and hits Danni. Fights Quotes * "I'm all about adventure, and drinking and partying and having a good time, I wonder if I'm like a tomboy, but with heels on sometimes. * "IM NOT THE ONE." Gallery Camilla 2A.jpg Camilla 2B.jpg camilla-love-games-official.jpg 21si9f.jpg Actress+star+Bad+Girls+Club+Camilla+Poindexter+t2ZuDOMISlGl.jpg Bad+Girls+Club_2012-04-17_bad_girls_club_camilla_the_cali_cutthroat.png camilla_poindexter.jpg nup_164050_0407.jpg Category:Bad Girl Category:Replacement‏‎ Category:Removed Category:Season 8 Cast Member Category:Love Games (season 4) Cast Member Category:All Stars Category:BGASB2 Category:Season 13 Cast Member Category:Virgo Category:1st arrival Category:5th To Leave The House